


天赐

by Randerion



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 在历史上，教皇于公元800年12月25日（圣诞日）加冕查理为罗马人的皇帝，从此，法兰克帝国开始了新的辉煌，故事发生在Mooncell的圣诞前一日，剧情接上一篇（重逢），在白野重新召唤查理之后。
Relationships: Charlemagne | Saber & Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 2





	天赐

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔不好，见谅，也许有错字，请多多提出意见。
> 
> (大概5200字，13分钟)

正文：

== 公元800年12月25日 法兰克 ==

这是一个光明而又平和的一天，  
热闹的街道，清澈的钟声，从天而降的花瓣陪伴着孩童的欢笑，  
白鸽衔着绿枝飞跃城堡，矫捷地翱翔在云彩之中，  
碧蓝的天空，清澈的微风，原本应该寒冷的一天变得却热闹了起来。

一位年轻俊美但又很沉着的少年站在教堂的大门之前，慢慢踱步在华丽的红毯之上,  
身后的两位侍女穿着白色的礼服，手握着少年披风的披风，随后跟着的，是一众侍卫，  
当他们走到教堂的正中央时，太阳的光芒透过教堂顶部的玻璃照耀着少年，

教廷举行着加冕仪式，少年的四周站着一群各式各样的人物，众人毫无懈怠，尊敬地站在那里，目视少年，  
随着加冕的进行，少年单膝跪地，而他身边的所有人也俯下了身子，  
少年闭上双眼安静地听着教皇诵读的祷言：

“吾等在天之父，全权全能的上帝，请你帮助吾等的君王查理，求你赐予他智慧，求你赐予他勇气，愿你垂暮他和他的国土，赐予我们和平，赐予我们幸福，以切颂赞归于天上的父神！”

“以天父上主的名义，将王冠加冕于吾君，愿吾君永远光明！”

教皇将那顶王冠轻轻地放在少年的头上，而一切都定格在了这一秒：

所有人都在注视着，他们的王，  
所有人都在祝福着，他们的王，  
所有人都在向往着，他们的王，

此刻，一个新的时代开始了——  
辉煌的法兰克，与他的皇帝，屹立在人类的历史之中，成为了永不磨灭的一颗明星。

== Mooncell 冬木 早上 ===

白野刚刚睡醒，  
显然白野做了一个梦，而这个梦和白野的一位从者有关，  
白野坐在床上，似懂非懂地回忆着刚才的梦境，  
那应该是查理加冕为皇帝的时刻，一切的以切都让人感觉平静而祥和，  
而单单从这个梦来说，白野感觉十分的离奇，  
梦境中的查理，表现得十分沉着，并不像自己认识中的那个他，  
原本还在思考中的白野，突然看到窗外飘落的雪花，就想到了一件大事……  
糟糕，自己还是大意了！  
这么想着，白野迅速穿好衣服，便跑了出去……

“喂！喂！尼禄前辈！别这样啊！”  
“该死的！你这可恶的狐狸，原本余做好的雕像现在全化了！！！”  
“哦吼吼~我说皇帝啊，什么人会在大冷天把自己的泳装雕成冰雕啊？玉藻我可是费了好大劲避免雕像感冒呢！”  
“蠢货！余在这Mooncell上就没有感冒过！所以余的雕像怎么可能会感冒！”  
“哦~原来如此啊，那是因为，笨蛋是不会感冒的~”  
“呃呃呃呃呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“喂喂喂！不要突然拿武器啊，还有大姐头，啊不是，是玉藻亲也不要太激动~”  
“那你来给我们评评，谁做的好！”  
“啊？我……”  
“查理大人~这是小玉藻特制的千年京·超级·冰心玉谷哦~就算躺在这里，也可以感觉到温暖而暧昧的气息哦~”  
“哼！什么乱七八糟的，一定是搞了什么奇奇怪怪的咒术……查理！这是余花了好久为御主准备的Romantic&&&&&&&&Fantasy！”  
“什么Romantic！你那奢侈的心还不能停止吗？！土到爆了！”  
“纳尼？！！！！查理曼！快看看我们谁做的好……”

“嗯……”  
“查理大人~不要困扰哦，你要是选择了小玉藻，这床就借给你和御主用一次哦~”  
“别听他的！查理曼，你要是选择了余，余给你造一身超超超超帅气的盔甲！”

“啊不不不……要我说……”  
“哼!”  
“你们做的，都……逊爆了！”  
“纳尼？！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
“前辈啊！你为什么要做这个奇奇怪怪的东西简直无法理喻啊！”  
“那！那是因为……”  
“玉藻亲也是……这个床，怎么可能躺的下两个人嘛！”  
“MiKong！这！当然是为了……”  
“哎……原本好好搞的圣诞庆祝，又要白费了……”

尼禄和玉藻，此时此刻应该准备装饰SE.RA.PH,和大家一起欢庆圣诞节，  
这是御主和众位英灵一致认同的，因为经历了这么多，大家都很难在一起开心的做点什么了，  
所以一开始，大家就应该准备好，而至于英灵们今天最关心的当然还是要思考送给御主什么礼物合适了，  
大家都希望能够让御主感受一下自己和御主之间的羁绊，当然，白野也有好好准备回回礼。  
而尼禄和玉藻身为两大区域的主人，自然拿的出来倾国的资源，

首先尼禄不知道为什么把自己的泳装和御主的泳装雕成了巨大的雕像……  
而玉藻这边虽然用冰雕做了床，但上面的魔力大量涌动着，似乎轻轻一碰就能醉倒……

显然两个人的礼物都不太“正常”，  
而查理似乎作为调解者，在二人之间摇摆着，毕竟这二人的关系处理起来十分棘手，即便他能好好地和阿斯托尔夫交流，但是二人之间这种激烈的竞争关系，他也很头疼。

“好吧！那就……”  
“哼~罗马的皇帝，你和我想的一样啊~”

只见那冰雕受到玉藻的咒术迅速融化，而那玉藻特制千年京·超级·冰心玉谷也被尼禄的剑刺得粉碎，  
“余作为皇帝！再给奏者重新做个礼物也不是什么难事！”  
“哼哼，千年京的实力也不比你的罗马差劲，我们晚上见！”

只见俩人互相说了几句狠话，便扭头离开了这个区域……

“真是的……不知道为什么都这样……啊，御主！”  
只见白野一路小跑过来，还没等跑到查理面前，便扶着花坛喘起了粗气……  
“还好御主没有看到刚才的那一幕……”  
查理笑声嘟囔着，装作什么也不知道的样子笑着跑了过来。  
“御主！”

白野询问了查理有没有看到那俩人，查理也只是摇了摇头：  
“他们一大早久走了啊，在这里不知道大吵大闹什么，说是要给御主你啊准备什么东西……”  
“果然御主很受欢迎呢~”  
白野看着查理，帅气的脸庞上没有透露着任何其他情感，显然，他应该没有搅入尼禄和玉藻之前的战争……  
随后白野叹了口气，又跟查理说了一件事情，  
今天的查理应该为从者们挑选礼物了，  
虽然事先也有准备，但是有一些思前想后还是不太合适，  
所以论“帅气”程度不亚于自己的查理，肯定会是一个好参谋。

“是吗？御主……那好吧！”  
查理点了点头，然后跟着御主前往了冬木的百货超市。

== 冬木 餐馆 下午 ==

“哇！这些都是我的吗？谢谢你！御主！”  
桌子上布满了精致的小点心和西式餐点，  
和查理逛了一天，看了许多东西，也买了很多，中间偶遇到来准备祷告素材的贞德，  
一边说着“平安日买这么多东西辛苦了……”一边把东西带走了。

一身轻松的白野看了看自己的钱包，又看了看一旁一直帮自己拿东西的查理，  
好像一直都没有好好和查理相处过来着……

这么想着，便带了查理来了冬木区域最好吃的西餐馆，  
原以为眼前的查理会特别天真的看着这里，没想到，查理不仅非常冷静，就连用餐的礼仪都遵守的十分完美，堪称教科书，  
看着他用叉子优雅地吃着餐后的点心，白野一时间看出了神，

“啊~”  
哈？白野缓过神来，却看见查理举着叉子，叉子上面是一颗草莓，  
“御主应该很喜欢吃草莓吧？我的就给你啦~”  
原来是蛋糕上的啊，自己点的是巧克力味道的，并没有什么太多装饰，可能查理看见自己没有什么食欲，才找个理由说说话，  
看着查理的星星眼，自己果然也不忍心拒绝，  
那就勉强地吃掉吧……

== 冬木 公园 晚上 ==

雪下得越来越大了，虽然Mooncell的冬天没有那么寒冷，但街道上没有人，万家灯火通明，圣诞的气息无处不在，  
白野坐在公园椅子上，看了看身边的查理，他的眼睛望着天空，虽然下雪，但天空的明星还是清晰可见的，  
白野突然会想起自己白天的事情，便问了问查理，  
而查理的答案是：  
“不清楚啦……虽然我是查理曼，但我的记忆貌似还是不怎么清晰呢。”  
御主知晓之后，便没有追问下去，  
但这时候，查理又开口了：  
“御主……是不是觉得我有些多余呢？”

为什么会这么问？  
白野十分诧异，大脑迅速思考自己这几天的事情，  
自从将查理重新召唤回来之后，便是一直在忙着处理SE.RA.PH的一些事情，  
为了保证查理不会再次消失，也问了阿基米德该如何使用王权，  
同时，卡尔大帝貌似也被重新召唤到了Mooncell，但是一直没有行踪，  
阿提拉也不怎么出现在大家的面前，所有人都在担心明天会不会再次发生战争，  
但查理为何要这么问呢？

“因为啊……尼禄前辈和玉藻前辈跟御主经历过很多吧？”  
“无论我怎么样，我还是一介新人从者。”  
“仅仅和御主渡过了那段战争，随后又闲了下来，但又似乎没有什么事情可以做。”  
“御主身边……真的不缺少我这样的从者啊……”

这么想，也是这几日太过匆忙，忘记照顾查理了，  
刚刚回到Mooncell的他，应该需要多多陪伴才是，而这几日的白野忙的头都大了，常和查理说的也是“安静休息”这四个字。  
听他的口气来说，他没有很伤感，反而有些轻松，  
白野告诉查理近日的事情，想要解释，但总觉得自己没有底气，  
看着查理逐渐上扬的嘴角，查理站了起来，走到御主面前，

“所以~帅气的御主也该好好休息一下了吧。”  
“你这像是做了亏心事的样子可不是适合你哦？”  
“有这么多英灵在御主身边我很放心，当然，这几日我也不是没有闲着。”

查理不知什么时候拿出了一个盒子，里面有一个娃娃，  
长得很像查理，十分可爱，豆豆眼的大头上戴着一顶王冠，但是服装完全不一样,  
白野想着，看着有些熟悉，但又想不起来，

“圣诞节的话，当然要送礼物对吧？”  
“这可是我花了好久收集材料，然后找了几位前辈制作成的。”

据查理说，卫宫的针线活比很多人都要强百倍……  
不过这也不意外了，但是想来想去，这件大衣到底是什么时候见过呢？

“嘛……因为御主身边都是很强的英灵，如果想的话，貌似可以瞬间把好几吨黄金摆在御主的面前吧？”  
“身为圣杯战争的胜利者，送给御主什么都不太合适呢……”  
“我啊，梦到御主自己一个人，笑着和大家告别之后，寒冷孤独地走在路上。”  
“这似乎是我自己也遇到过的事情呢！这么想起来我也是很逊啊……”  
“所以！为了让御主更帅气的渡过每一天！这娃娃！是我在某……某一天？记得阿斯托尔福跟我提到过的事情！”  
“他说‘御主可是抓着长得很像你的娃娃哭个不停……’之类的话……”  
“也许是他又记错了！虽然看起来御主可能用不到……但是……”  
“啊啊啊！总之！御主收下吧！”

看着眼前的查理脸红着，白野拿起了那娃娃，  
放在自己的手里把玩一下才发现，这娃娃，就是梦中的那位，沉着而冷静的少年，

白野看着眼前害羞中透露着嬉笑的查理，又想起那位伏在教皇面前的少年，  
白野似乎知道了，那位少年，便是经历了风风雨雨，背负起整个帝国的查理，  
他那时的脸上的沉着和平静，是经历过太多太多的沉重，放弃过太多太多的自我才能够看到的，  
身为一国之君，一位皇帝，他现在的一切似乎都被那时的他抛下了，  
转而挑起的重担，是对人民的责任，对王国的庇护，对明日的探索，  
白野想着想着，不禁心头一热，抱起了查理。

“哇！御主！不要这么激动！”

查理，我一直很在乎你啊。

“啊？御主……”

只是你没感觉到罢了，我以为你会知道的哦，  
我有好好为你准备礼物，甚至是觉得你不会满意还故意拉你出来走走，  
没想到你却先为我准备了礼物……  
傻瓜，你已经准备好了啊。

白野从查理的怀里出来，又从自己的包里拿出一个娃娃，  
自己拜托卫宫缝了这个娃娃，显然拿出来当作礼物是毫无理由而且并不合适的，  
但是想了好几天以后，也不知道该送些什么比较好，  
对方是王，是皇帝，显然一般普通的东西，白野认为查理应该不会很稀罕，  
如果是最平常的东西他可能会感兴趣……  
心里这么想着，便一直把娃娃放在自己的包里，没想到在这时候真的送到了查理的面前。

“什么？难道……御主不喜欢嘛？啊啊！！！这一点也不帅气啊！！！！我今天表现得好不像我自己啊！”

就像是做错事情的小孩子一样，两个人的脸通红，似乎是腼腆，似乎又是犯了错感觉很羞耻……

“那！御主！我就大胆地说了！你不需要送我任何礼物！”

当然！我也是！我也不需要查理送我什么礼物！

“能够再遇到你！就是我最好的礼物！”  
能够再遇到你！就是我最好的礼物！

白野和查理，同时说出这句话，他们呆呆地看着对方，  
他们此时此刻，能够看见对方，就已经是最好的礼物了，  
因为，查理没有想过，自己能再次见到白野，而白野也是这么认为的，  
经历了许多之后，能够再次相遇，难道不就是一种天赐吗？  
手中握住的是对方样子的娃娃，没过一会儿二人笑了起来，

“果然，我就知道，御主一直都很在乎我！”  
以为自己是新来的，不成熟的，就忽略了自己的查理，终于明白了御主的心意；  
我也是啊，查理，你也一直，很在乎我呢！  
以为自己是平凡的，帮不到他的，就无视了自己的白野，也明白了查理的想法。

俩人在茫茫大雪中，互相依偎着，  
此时此刻，他们是幸福的，而这幸福来之不易，  
更是因为对这幸福的期待，才让二人能够坚持到今天，共同享受这一刻的喜悦。

== 冬木 凌晨 ==

远处的钟声响起，远处天空的烟花逐渐绽放出五颜六色的光芒，  
在这圣诞日来临之际，查理和他的御主  
互相紧握着对方送出去的真正的礼物，  
向人群密集的地方跑了过去。

直到他们二人走向终点，  
白野和查理的羁绊也不会停止。

== END ==

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 写这篇文章的时候，已经是圣诞日的凌晨了，  
> 二人的感情虽然年轻，但相比曾经的那些故事，他们经历的也许不多，但依旧出彩。
> 
> 同时今天是查理曼加冕之日，  
> 自从他去年出现在Fexl之后，我们大概有1年的时间没有看见过他新的身影了，  
> 作为十二勇士的顶点，此时此刻，又在做些什么呢？
> 
> 为了赶上这重要的日子，我也许构思的不是很完美，但是该表达的应该都已经讲清楚了。  
> 如有错误和不通顺的地方，我会逐渐改正的。
> 
> 祝各位圣诞快乐，也希望大家明年能够健健康康，快快乐乐，心想事成，学有所得！  
> 也希望查理能够早日出现在更多的作品中！


End file.
